It's Called Love
by Super Special Awesome Sensei
Summary: Lu Xun's orders are to turn the impatient and quick tempered princess of Wu into a proper lady by the time they finish there mission. Will he be able to do it before they arrive back? ON HIATUS!


_Chapter one: She Is A Girl_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"Stop calling me that! I'm not a baby anymore!" She glared furiously towards the man she calls brother but all he did was laugh back at her.

"Sure you are ShangXiang! you're my baby sister and I have to make sure you don't get hurt, I couldn't just leave you out there alone today. You were almost killed!" His smile never faltered when she gave him an evil look.

"I was fine! I just stumbled a bit, I'm sure It happens a lot to you. I didn't need your help! I could have defeated Li Dian easily If you hadn't stept In!" Sun ShangXiang shouted.

Her close encounter with death today helped her realise she had to take things more seriously out on the battlefield. If Sun Ce had not come to save her, she may not be here right now but she'd never admit It. She hated being treated like a damsel in distress or the poor weak princess of Wu. She was not weak and she was going to prove It! All she needed was to defeat someone very strong so that everyone will know that she's not some ordinary girl. But how?

"ShangXiang It's quite obvious that he was about to slice your he-"

"I've had enough! I'm going to see father!" She abruptly cut off his sentence, not wanting to hear what she already knew, and quickly made her escape out of the room.

Stomping her way through the Wu castle she headed towards her Father, Sun Jian. Guards took deliberate steps out of her way to make room for her. She was quite intimidating to most soldiers In Wu. People knew not to get on her bad side. They had heard the many stories and seen results of black eyes or broken ribs by the princess whenever she was angered by a mere slip of the tongue. Only her brothers could easily tease her, she wouldn't hurt them as bad as she did to others they only got scratches or bruises on their skin when angering there little sister.

Sun ShangXiang stomped through the doors leading towards her father's meeting room; he was always there discussing tactics for their next battle. She spotted him talking with Zhou Yu. "Father, I need to speak with you now!" She spoke to him with force.

He speculated for a moment "ShangXiang, why are you so upset? Is It because you got saved from Li Dian?" Sun Jian laughed under his breath.

"I was fine. Sun Ce did not have to help me. I was about to get him but brother got to him before I did," she sighed. "It's not why I'm here! Father I'm sick of fighting these lieutenant's and winged Generals with no names! Give me someone that's known throughout the land so that I may prove myself worthy!"

Sun Jian fiddled with his beard. "ShangXiang, you are my daughter. If I send you out deep into battle I will only blame myself if you get hurt, I can't risk that." He seemed lost in thought at his words, imagining the worse. He winced at the very idea of it.

Her skin boiled with anger, why do they all treat her like this? "Don't treat me like a child; I can take care of myself. Father I ask you, please give me a chance to be treated like everyone else! I no longer want to be treated like an insignificant girl who cannot take charge against anything. That's not me. IM NOT A WORTHLESS PRINCESS!" She yelled.

She waited for her father's answer with little patience, Zhou Yu watched with curiosity at the princess's indignation. "Alright then Sun ShangXiang, I'll take it into consideration. For now, get some rest. We're preparing for the battle of Fan Castle, maybe there can be some part in there for you to take service in." He smiled at her in reassurance.

She grinned at him, knowing he would weaken to it. "Thank you Father." Whenever he speaks to her like that she knows that he'll definitely do something to make his daughter happy.

"Go to bed ShangXiang." She Bowed and happily made her way to her bedchamber.

Sun Jian let out a heavy sigh when she left the room. "She expects me to give her some special mission now." He looked towards Zhou Yu "Any suggestions?" He asked, Zhou Yu smirked.

"She's quite patant isn't she?" Zhou Yu chuckled.

"My Lord...our main objective for the next battle is defeating Guan Yu; and Zhang Fei is one to ignore orders to stay out of the way and help aid his brother in battle. I think Sun Shang Xiang would do especially well to take care of him so that he may not interfere with our strategies to take down Guan Yu's army."

Sun Jian looked askance at Zhou Yu. "Someone will be there to help her ofcourse." Zhou Yu added quickly.

Sun Jian thought for a moment, would it be wise to send out his avid daughter? Perhaps it would be the right choice to let her go out and do this one mission with another. Shang Xiang must not be in charge though, even if that is what she wants I cannot give it to her yet. Zhang Fei shall be her opponent and someone must lead the way to help her. But who?

Sun Jian looked towards his bodyguard "Xuin Dai, I want you to bring Gan Ning, tell him it's urgent."

His bodyguard bowed "Yes my lord." He quickly paced his way out of the room.

"Gan Ning?" Zhou Yu questioned, why let two hyperbolic people go together on such a serious task?

"Gan Ning may be hot headed like ShangXiang, but soldiers fear him and together it would be quite simple to take care of Zhang Fei. His strength alone will not bide well with double strength!" Sun Jian Chortled, happy with himself to say the least.

Zhou Yu Frowned in worry. "Zhou Yu, take ease in my choices they will do fine together." Sun Jian Grinned.

He shouldn't discourage his decisions, who was he to do so? Zhou Yu's brows relaxed. They will do fine.

_Bang!_ "What's this all about?" Gan Ning hurried in with excitement but saw Sun Jians disapproving look. Gan Ning glanced back at the door with a worried look, he broke the handle. "Oh sorry 'bout the door, got a bit worked up." He laughed to himself. "What would you like my lord?" he prompted.

Maybe Gan Ning isn't the best for surprise attacks... but it shall do, Sun Jian has faith in him.

"Gan Ning." Sun Jian started. "Sun ShangXiang has requested a task on the battle field to defeat someone worthy in China. I've decided to give her just this, but she will need help, what I'm asking you is to join her and take lead in defeating Zhang Fei for our next battle, a surprise attack so that he will not get in the way at Fancheng. What do you say?" Sun Jian watched his expressions but he didn't like what he saw. Gan Nings grin suddenly faltered to a look of shock and worry.

He bowed respectfully. "I thankyou for this my lord but, I must decline, Sun ShangXiang is not someone I would like to travel with alone. We do not get along, whenever crossing paths i'm usually left with a bruised face. It's not that I don't respect her, It's just that I think you could find someone more suited to be...well..uhh even-tempered with your daughter, I'm afraid that if you let me go with her, only one of us will return." He chuckled. "And it won't be because of Zhang Fei. I apologize if I have upset you at all but i cannot accept this task. Forgive me." Gan Ning raised his head to watch Sun Jian Carefully, making sure he had not upset him.

Sun Jian did understand, he had seen the aftermath ShangXiang caused most generals here. "It's fine Gan Ning i'm quite conscious as to why you decline, I will just have to find someone else. You may leave to rest now. Thankyou." Gan Ning Smiled cheerfully towards Sun Jian before heading out with another apology.

Zhou Yu watched him leave with astonishment, why would Gan Ning pass up a chance like this? is the princess that bad to be with? He shook his head, he would not like to find out for himself.

"Who can i have to go with ShangXiang... who could be patient enough to do so?" Sun Jian shook his head with question. He looked towards Zhou Yu hoping he had something in mind.

His lips spread into a smile, when he watched a smirk appear onto Zhou Yu's features. He knew he had figured out something.

"I think I know just the person..." Zhou Yu laughed softly.

* * *

"No-no! please! I beg you!" The man at her feet pleaded mournfully, though she only laughed in pleasure at the man bleeding on the dirt.

"Today Is the day people all over the land will know the name Sun ShangXiang! the girl who will defeat you!" She smirked evilly towards him raising her chakrams in preperation. "Die Cao Cao!" She forcefully slashed her weapons towards him.

Blood splattered across her face as she watched his head loll onto the ground, his red luquid sprawled quietly around her feet. "Who says a women has to be weak?" Her hand rested on her hip, while the other wiped off the vital fluid slipping down her face before it made it's way to her lips.

"Yeah! Shang Xiang!" A crowd could be heard from behind her, Running towards the fresh scene. ShangXiang turned to face her family hurrying towards them eagerly.

"Shang Xiang you really are the finest warrior In Wu!" Sun Quan cheered.

"From now on you should lead us into Battle!" Sun Ce acclaimed. She turned towards her father waiting for his praise towards her as well.

"My daughter...to think you have come this far..I am very proud of you." He smiled warmly then turned towards the soldiers of Wu. "From this day forth!" He started. Sun Shang Xiang shook with anticipation, She's been waiting for this day for so long. "My daughter will be named the-"

"SHANGXIANG! FATHER WANTS YOU!" The doors to her room slammed open. She woke abruptly sitting up in her bed, all was lost by imagination, she was dazed with her mind still absent to real life. ShangXiang looked around for the evidence that she had not been dreaming, where was Cao Cao's body? but no matter how hard she tried to search she only saw her bedroom, no blood, no dead body just her room. Reality hit her, hard. She uncovered the blankets from her and stepped out of bed making her way towards the new victim to be. Sun Ce.

"Do you realize what you have just done..." Her voice was deadly and low, the kind of voice that was rare to hear from Sun ShangXiang It was feared by even her brothers. Whenever It was displayed the only thing that came to anyone's minds was, run.

Sun Ce backed out of her room, stumbling with fear seeing his sister transform into her evil half. "S-sis! I-I didn't mean to wake you like that!" He tried to make his features friendly but the muscles In his face kept falling into a horrid expression knowing what would be coming upon them.

She walked to him slowly, deadly, like a tiger going for the kill. "Do you know how many goodnight sleeps I get?" She gave him a sly smile. "NONE! BECAUSE YOU ALWAYS WAKE ME UP AT A RIDICULAS HOUR!" She clenched her fist tight and raised It high aiming for her brothers eye.

He put his hands up In defeat trying to explain. "Father has a mission for you!"

She stopped her moving hand. Already?

He watched her fist Intently and relaxed a little when she dropped it to her side. "It's why I woke you earlier than usual, he wants to see you now." He grinned as though nothing happened.

Though he still watched cautiously in case she decided to raise her fist and break every bone she could touch among his body, her face seemed far away thinking of what he had said and he suddenly breathed easy when he saw a small smile appear on her lips.

"Oh well, I guess your lucky." Her voice lightened up, she quickly punched his shoulder before turning back to her room.

"Ahh..yeah I am." He forced a laugh discreetly placing his hand to comfort his newly bruised arm.

She closed the door behind her, her dream already receding from her mind which was now occupied with what mission her father has given her. Now was her chance! she was going to go on this mission herself and prove to everyone that she Is not just some weak princess of Wu. As quickly as possible she ramaged through her wardrobe to find something decent to present herself in.

Her body trembled while the butterflies In her stomach fluttered with excitement, she practically ran through the corridors finding her fathers favourite room. Generals passing by took In her happy expression, taking advantage of her mood everyone passing by gave her friendly greetings which she happily replied to with a wave, ah yes she was definitely In a good mood. The guards at the door opened It before her and she walked in searching for her father and found him standing by himself In obvious concentration about the upcoming battle.

"You wanted to speak with me?" She chirped.

He looked up with a grin. "You don't waste time do you ShangXiang?"

"Sun Ce tells me that you have a mission for me, I'm happy to hear you're taking me seriously father."

Sun Jian walked towards her placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I always take you seriously ShangXiang."

She rolled her eyes at him.

"I do."

Ha. There's something she knew wasn't true, just like her brothers Sun Jian was always expected to laugh at her staidness when It came to her speaking of battles which she knew they would not let her join. But It no longer matters since she knows that whatever task he will be giving her today It will be something she considers important to everyone In Wu. She waited patiently for him to speak.

Sun Jian cleared his throat.

"I'll get straight to the point. Our next battle is to assist Wei at Fan Castle, Guan Yu is preparing an attack against Cao Ren but if all goes through well he will fail. You won't be joining in this battle. Instead you will be seeking out to kill Zhang Fei."

Sun ShangXiangs jaw dropped. Was he really giving her such a task? would she be able to kill the one who is said to wield the strength of 10,000 men. She shook her head, she had to be strong and trust her father's choices even If this was a little too much. If Father believes that she can do this then she will be more then happy to prove herself.

Sun Jian Continued. "The reason why I am setting you out to remove him is because he will later become a threat to Wu and he would get In the way If he were to join Guan Yu against Fan Castle and since It has been heard that Zhang Fei Is not joining him In this battle It would only make sense for him to come to his aid regardless. When the battle takes place you are to head along Yangtze River and prepare for a surprise attack. It would be the most logical area for Zhang Fei to pass by to get to Fancheng."

"You really trust In me to do this?" She asked cautiously.

"Sure. On one condition." He smiled but there seemed to be a hidden message behind it. Oh no that's never good. "What?" She snapped at him, why did there have to be a condition, what could it be? Sun Jian watched her for a long moment before speaking In his deep voice.

"Someone must go with you."

Her eyes widened, she didn't want anyone to go with. This was her mission and her chance to prove herself to Wu! another person would only slow her down. Before she could even find her voice to protest he spoke.

"Bring him In." His hand gestured towards the door.

"Father please, I can do this on my own. I don't want help." Trying to keep her voice low and firm but It was too late the she could hear footsteps coming from behind her, she turned reluctantly to see the timid Lu Xun make his way next to her, obviously he'd heard stories of the princess of Wu, couldn't blame him for being nervous about the whole thing.

"Lu Xun.. thankyou for doing this, even Gan Ning had trouble to consider doing this task with ShangXiang." He grumbled.

"Father, why are you putting me with Lu Xun of all people?" ShangXiang hissed. From the corner of her eye she saw Lu Xun flinch at her words but she didn't care right now she was more upset that she had to do this with anyone.

"ShangXiang, Lu Xun Is one of the most talented young officers In Wu, a fine strategist. His brains and your strength combined Zhang Fei won't stand a chance." He sounded very sure of himself.

Lu Xun's eyes sparkled at the words and bowed towards him. "Thankyou my lord." Any words like that from Sun Jian undoubtedly means alot to any officer in Wu. He inched back slightly when he noticed ShangXiang turning towards him for an obvious confrontation about the whole thing.

"If you get In my way when we face Zhang Fei your dead!" she hissed. Lu Xun just nodded not wanting to get on her bad side even though It was most likely inevitable.

"Yes Princess." He spoke a little too quietly.

Sun ShangXiang huffed. "Don't treat me like a worthless girl either Lu Xun. I expect to be treated as though I can take care of myself don't ever underestimate me."

Her cold voice sent silent shivers down Lu Xuns spine meanwhile Sun Jian was grinning evilly towards his daughter. "ShangXiang you asked me yesterday to stop treating you like a child and wishing you were treated as pretty much one of the guys right?"

She eyed him suspiciously, what's he upto.. "Yes, I did." She answered carefully.

"Good." He turned to the nervous officer standing next to her. "Lu Xun, from now on until you both finish your mission you are to treat ShangXiang as an equal, that means you have no need to bow before her or to direct her as 'Princess' any longer. If she treats you with disrespect you are to fight back with the same attitude she shows towards you. That's an order."

ShangXiang wasn't sure how to react to that, she liked the Idea In a way but that doesn't mean he would listen and treat her like that.

"Oh, and I've decided that you'll be now taking orders from Lu Xun. You want to be treated like normal then so be It, Lu Xun Is In charge of this mission so you must take his orders and listen to what he must tell you. In fact I think you should be bowing to him now. This will continue until you both return." His grin never faltered.

Sun ShangXiangs face heated. "What!" She growled with anger, Lu Xun shrunk back with fear. "This was supposed to be my mission In the first place! It's why I'm doing It!" She shouted.

"I've made my choice, Lu Xun is in charge of this task...and you are to take his orders without any complaint. He will tell me otherwise." Sun Jian stated.

Like hell he will! I'll just threaten to kill him If he so ever tells my father anything. ShangXiang smiled innocently to Sun Jian who happily returned the gesture. "Also." He turned his attention towards the timid Lu Xun. "If she at all threatens you, you are to let me know. No matter what. Do you understand?"

Lu Xun Bowed respectfully "Yes sire. I understand."

ShangXiang laughed "He says that now but as soon as we leave for this mission he'll be listening to my orders!" She grinned triumphantly.

Sun Jian watched her grimly. "My daughter, I don't think you understand correctly. Your status as a Wu general rests In Lu Xun's hands, If I hear at all that you disobey his orders he will not hesitate to tell me, then your days as a fighter will be over. You'll be forbidden to go out into battle and you'll stay in the castle until we return." His face showed no hint of humor. "ShangXiang you were asked to be treated like everyone else so I am doing this all for you. But it's also about time you learned how to take orders properly and I find this to be the only way to teach you."

"F-father..please,"

"That will be all." He cut her off. "You should both prepare to leave within the next twenty-four hours and find a short route around Yangtze River it's a four day journey so take many supplies. Zhang Fei will most likely have his body guards with him, both of you will gather some men to take with you also. Our preparations for battle Is complete and my men will be leaving tomorrow since Guan Yu has already set out towards Fancheng."

"Bu-"

"I do not want to hear anymore from you ShangXiang my mind is set and you cannot change It. Leave and get your things ready." His words were final it was impossible to argue against him now.

Spinning on her heels ShangXiang charged out of the room In pure rage, no one would dare look at her unless they wanted a good beating or a good nights sleep with the medical recruits for a few weeks. Lu Xun anxiously waited until she was far from his sight, he was the one person that should stay far far away from Sun ShangXiang at this moment he was not going to risk walking close behind her. He waited patiently, her angry stomps and roars faded til he could no longer hear them. Sighing In small relief he began turning for the d-

"Lu Xun.." Sun Jian stopped him.

He turned back to Sun Jian. "Yes, my lord?"

"I'm very gratefull that you accepted this." He said

Lu Xun nodded. "It's my pleasure, I understand that this needs to be done otherwise she will always have a quick temper..and who knows where It will lead her one day if she does something irrational In battle due to It."

"I'm counting on you on this task, my plan was for you to take lead and hopefully teach her to be patient and thoughtful. I don't exactly expect her temper to be subdued but you can try If you like, since you are insisting on It."

Lu Xun smiled, "She Is a girl my lord, I don't think It will be too dificult for her to become more of one. Not too sure how I will do it yet, but I will figure something out."

Sun Jian laughed In delight "I wouldn't call her THAT while she's around! you may not come back alive! she may not even listen to you."

"She knows that If she does such thing she will no longer be able to fight, so I'm sure she'll have no choice but to listen to what I say." Lu Xun grinned.

Placing a hand on Lu Xun's shoulder. "You should go and prepare, get some rest, I imagine that this Is going to be a stressful journey. Good luck."

He let go of him as the young man bowed before leaving towards the doors. Lu Xun smiled to himself, how great it would be! the only brave enough general in Wu that will blow out Sun ShangXiangs horrifying fiery temper! He was always good with fire, so this should be easy, since it comes natural to him. He chuckled softly.

"When I'm done with you ShangXiang you will be a fine and proper princess fit for Wu!" He spoke under his breath. Lu Xun was confident In himself, all he had to do was figure out how to make her more of a lady. It's going to be a difficult start since she s not happy with anyone right now, and that definitely means Lu Xun most of all. How can he make her realise that It won't be so bad with him? What do girls like when they're In a bad mood.

He open the door to his room trying to figure something out that might make her easy to deal with on the first day of travel. He was afraid about being alone with ShangXiang ofcourse but he reassured himself knowing that she couldn't harm him plus he would have bodyguards. She has to be a softy under that iron shield of hers, just like any other girl! except for the horrible ability to make most men piss themselves at the sight of her. How can he start off fresh..

"Ofcourse! that's It!" He smiled happily. Why hadn't he thought of that straight away, It was so obvious.

"You're gonna be just fine." He told himself with a grin.


End file.
